Gray
by DyE Fantasy
Summary: He never came back... she had waited for him, prayed to Arceus for his safe return and yet... he chose not to come back. Wanting to forget and to finally get off of her lazy ass after two whole years Touko accepts to travel to Kalos a new region that had just recently opened up to Unova. Hopefully they will meet again someday. FerrisWheelShipping, minor ChoclatBlancShipping!
1. Chapter 1

Gray 12-22-13

"Arceus Touko slow down you are making a mess!" Cheren nearly face palm at one of his best female friend's antics. He neatly began to lick his casteliacone when they stepped out of the, as usual; busy line while Touko nearly smashed her entire face into it. The two teens walked through the usually busy streets of Castelia city early in the morning; the air was cold, the sun was not even close to being up, and both were extremely tired but neither really cared. "I swear you eat like a man."

Said female glared at her friend as she wiped the ice cream's residue off of her face with the back of her hand.  
"Well sorry!" She licked her cold lips. "They are usually sold out and know I see why. These things are delicious!"

Cheren shook his head then lowered it to take a bite of the delicious creamy goodness in his hand. His Liepard walked between them and from time to time licked the sticky mess from Touko's hand or nuzzled into Cheren's thigh as they walked aimlessly. One of the pair talked animatedly while the other only listened letting out small hums to let the other know he was still paying attention.

"So when does your boat arrive?" Cheren crumbled up his wrapper tossing it behind him. Liepard pounced on the piece of paper before it hit the floor.

"What trying to get rid of me already? Geez Cheren!" Touko laughed when Cheren looked at her with a surprised expression. "I'm kidding chill." She pulled out her Xtransceiver and sighed. "The boat should be here at four maybe four thirty at the latest so we have about... thirty minutes left." Cheren looked to her with a worried yet serious expression and Touko almost groaned out in annoyance; she knew the look on his face all too well.

"Are you sure about doing this?" He adjusted his glasses. "I mean… it is a long way from home." Touko just smiled at her best friend as she adjusted her pink and white cap.

"Yeah… It's about time I went out into the world and experienced something new for once. You have a gym too look after and Bianca's always busy doing errands for Professor Juniper so it's not like we have much time together these days." The two began heading towards the Pokémon center were they rented two rooms. "Beside's it's not like I have excitement right at my door step these days and as sad as I am to say it I am getting pretty bored. Professor Juniper said it would help her a lot with her studies anyways and I can't wait."

"You could have accepted Alders offer for champion. That's your dream…" Touko couldn't help but feel sort of depressed; the worst part about going on an adventure was defiantly the end of it. She had met so many amazing trainers and great Pokémon but now she just felt empty like some sort of puzzle piece was missing and was in her way, preventing her from putting her perfect picture together. Deep down she knew exactly what the puzzle piece that was missing was... or who it was.

"I told Alder I wasn't ready to become champion yet…" Touko sighed watching her breath come out visible. Damn it was cold…

"And?" Cheren pressed on.

"And he told me he understood and that once I come back home I could take the title."

"But when you come back the title might not be his to give anymore." Liepard mewled stretching out its sluggish limbs; humans were always so strange to him. So she was leaving; she would come back right? Liepard nipped at Touko's finger as if to say '_Hey I'm here too_!' Touko looked down to him then smiled moving her hand to scratch behind his ear. The large purple and yellow cat immediately melted under her touch.

"What do you mean by that?" Touko looked to Cheren who sighed loudly.

"It's not really my place to tell you yet..." Cheren awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck while Touko clenched her fist.

"Who's going to challenge Alder? You know what never mind… I'll just come back and beat the shit out of their team!"

"Touko language, it is not lady like to curse so much." Cheren's scold fell on deaf ears though as Touko stomped onwards towards the Pokémon center to get her supplies for her journey. Who ever was going for the title would have one hell of a time prying it from her cold dead hands. Once they entered the Pokémon center Touko and Cheren waved to the over ecstatic nurse joy who was busy healing trainers Pokémon.

"Do you want me to wait down here for you?" Cheren stopped at the stair case that leads up to the rentable rooms. Touko nodded and hurried upstairs. Let see... she needed her Xtransceiver, her bag, a couple changes of clothing, and- crap she only had fifteen minutes left! Touko nearly kicked the door down as she panicked only to find... everything was already packed. Her bag was set neatly on her bed with a note resting peacefully atop of the plump messenger's bag. Carefully Touko picked up the note immediately noticing the signature on the bottom.

**Elesa**

How in the hell did she get a key to her room? Shaking her head at the model/gym leader's mischievous ways Touko read the note. _'Thought you might be a bit short for time so I packed your bag before you got back! Don't forget to dazzle everybody in Kalos! ;)'_ Despite her kind of breaking and entering Touko's room she couldn't help but smile. She would be lying if she said she wouldn't miss her friends here terribly; lifting the bag on to her shoulder she huffed at the weight of it; did she put a damn boulder in here? Tilting slightly from side to side Touko finally gained her balance and quickly jogged out of the room. Ten minutes! Meeting Cheren on the way down the stairs Touko quickly gripped his arm.

"Touko slow down!" Liepard quickly ran after them, almost knocking another trainer down in the process, towards the docks. He, along with Touko, ignored his trainer's loud remarks towards the girl; the pair stopped when they saw a large cruise ship making its way towards Castelia City. This was it… This was goodbye.

"Hey!" Touko snapped her gaze away form the large ship to immediately notice the familiar face of a loud energetic blonde. Unlike when they first starter their journey on Route 1 she looked completely different… physically and emotionally. Bianca was waving to her while laughing at her shocked expression and along side her was Touko's mother, Professor Juniper, Clay, Burgh, and Elesa.

They all looked to her and Cheren as they arrived and greeted Touko with a smile, wave, hug, or a tip of the hat. It was still hard for her to register that she wouldn't be seeing them for the next couple years; Unova was where she grew up and she thought she would say here till the day she died. That was until she met him of course; the boy who had changed her mind and flipped her world completely upside down within a few months. Her gaze met Bianca's and almost immediately Touko dropped her stuff, not noticing the small squeak that came from it, and opened her arms for Bianca to which Bianca took the offer quickly. To think three years ago their journey started with three Pokémon wrapped up in a box and two years ago their journey ended with Bianca becoming the Professors assistant, Cheren accepting an offer to become a normal type Pokémon gym leader, and Touko beating Alder only to end up rejecting his offer; also with N's goodbye… N…How she terribly missed the tea green haired brainiac. Finally after a long embrace Bianca and Touko separated faces red, and tears stained cheeks; both laughed before wiping the wetness away from their cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you… We all are." Bianca rubbed her eyes and Touko felt like bursting into tears all over again but held herself together as much as she could. She couldn't back out now; there was so much she had to do and so much she had to experience... but most of all there was so much she had to forget and she was way too determined to do this because she couldn't wait here forever just sitting and hoping, praying for him to come back to her. It was time she took manners into her own hands.

"I'm coming back… you know that right? I'll be back before any of you guys know it!" Bianca nodded and smiled bitterly when the ship blew its loud horn signaling for the passengers to board the ship quickly. Touko smiled and lowered her head enough for her visor to cover her eyes.

"Looks like there's my cue; I'm going to miss all of you guys." She picked up her bag balancing the suspicious weight on her back. She was about to walk away when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder preventing her from going any further; she turned to come face to face with Clay. He patted her shoulder before looking to her with a devious smirk.

"You show them there gym leader's over there how us true Unovians fight. Knock 'em dead kiddo." Touko couldn't help the confident smile that spread across her face at the thought and her usual defiant spirit quickly flooding back into her.

"They won't know what hit them." Touko turned to approach the ship listening to Clay's laughter roaring behind her. Soon walking turned into sprinting as she quickly let one of the crew members check her ticket and before she knew it the boat was moving… away from her home, friends, and family. All she could do was stand at the deck and wave goodbye to her friends as they waved back yelling out their farewells. Well… Cheren having to grab onto Bianca's arm before she managed to flip over the wooden fencing around the dock and into the ocean when she leaned over too much. Yep... she would defiantly miss them…

It wasn't long until she realized something… She had never felt so alone… she had no Pokémon, friends, family or at least a traveling companion by her side. She was completely alone.

Touko looked around; besides the few trainers and a few couples that were too busy sucking each others faces off there wasn't many people aboard but this wasn't the first ship today that took passengers and it was defiantly not the last so she figured either that most people were waiting for the ones that were arriving in the afternoon or the ship had already taken most of the people yesterday night. It was a new region after all; it only recently opened for Unova and its people to explore. It did help the Unovian stock markets fly through the roof though so it was for the best for both of the regions.

Touko walked through the empty hallways shifting the heavy bag on her back as she shifted her eyes from the punched ticket in her hand to the numbers on the doors. 407... 407… Aha! Here we go 407! She had to stop her mouth from hanging wide open as she saw what was behind the gray door... Her room was HUGE! She looked around the living room that was decorated with rich reds and dark blacks. Fire type Pokémon such as Darumaka's and Darmanitan's seemed to be present around the room in pictures, painting, and even statues as tall as she was. In the center was a large glass table with a small gift basket sitting right in the middle that contained multiple berries and random chocolaty treats. Off besides it were two large cushiony back couches with random red plush pillows sitting in the corners. What really drew your attention right away though was the gigantic flat screen that hung on the wall basically inviting you to watch it. Damn she wished she had her team with her… it sucked not being able to bring them with her onto another fun journey. She knew for a fact that not only would Darmanitan love this room but Stoutland would have loved it also. Walking further into the room Touko noticed two doors, one to her left and the other to her right; probably a kitchen and a bedroom. She walked slowly towards the door she presumed hid the place she would be sleeping and opened it slowly. Yep...defiantly a place for Samurott; the simple white and blue water type themed bedroom held a big bed off to the right and a dresser off to the left of it there was a bathroom door left of the dresser and a desk near the opposite side of the door with a comfortable looking chair scooted away from it. A small Oshawott plushy rested on her bed and it just made her miss her Pokémon even more than she already did. She couldn't help it though; Professor Juniper wanted her to start a new team from scratch not only to expand her knowledge of different Pokémon but to hopefully prosper as a Pokémon trainer. Touko sighed before setting her bag onto the soft bed and right as she was about to open it…

"TINI! VICTINI!" The small cream colored Pokémon burst out of the bag in tears before latching onto Touko's face. The poor sixteen year old let out a loud shrill of fright as the Pokémon scared the living crap out of her. Victini!? How in the hell- Touko didn't get far as she fell directly on the scooted out chair breaking one of the back legs; Victini was launched off of her and she wacked her head on the carpet with a loud 'oof'. Slowly sitting up she rubbed her now sore head and looked back to see Victini trapped under one of trash bins that were kept close by to the desk. The small adorable Pokémon was pushing at the bin trying to find a way out before Touko slowly got to her feet; walking over to the trapped Pokémon she slowly lifted the trash can off of Victini enough to let the physic-fire type out form under it. He hopped over to Touko and instantly clung to her leg like it was a life line.

"Victini?! What the hell?" Touko looked down at the whimpering Pokémon that nuzzled into her leg and bit her lip. This was pretty bad… Professor Juniper specifically said 'NO POKEMON'. Though Victini wasn't exactly on her team she still considered him a Pokémon she was not supposed to have. After having a hard time she finally got the Pokémon to release its death grip on her leg and she had to coo to the Victini to get it to stop crying; sitting on the bed she patted Victini's back before leveling the Pokémon's eyes to hers. The Pokémon nuzzled her hand fondly before finally looking up to her before wiping the tears from his blue eyes.

"Victi?" Victini sniffled. Touko sighed loudly; well… now she wasn't so lonely.

"Why were you in my bag?" Touko stared down shocked as Victini hugged her around her stomach before using her white tank top to hide his teary face. Touko listened to the random 'Victi! Tini Victini! Vic!' and she swore her inability to talk to Pokémon. It would be so much easier if she could hear them talk... but she was still able to make out Victini's reasoning.

"You didn't want me to go either did you?" Touko shook her head but a small smile form on her lips when Victini shook his head roughly. She didn't get it though. Soon after her Journey ended she and Victini parted ways; it was simple for though who didn't quite catch on. In the middle of her journey she had went to Liberty Garden and found Victini trapped in the light house basement. Team Plasma had tried to steal him hoping to use him for a flawless victory since the small Pokémon was known for bringing immense luck. Touko defeated Team Plasma with ease and saved Victini of course, but Victini didn't seem to want her to leave so she just offered Victini a deal. She wouldn't capture him in a Pokeball, and he could travel with her as a traveling companion. Over the year they traveled the two had created quite the bond; but why was he here now?

"Well..." Touko sighed before moving the adorable Pokémon off of her lap. She bounced off of the bed to stretch her tired muscles. "Might as well make yourself comfortable because it looks like we might be together for a while. That is if you want too…" Touko looked to Victini and laughed when the small Pokémon let out a loud cry and flew through the air past her and into the living room. He immediately went to the wrapped basket before tearing it open and pulling out an Oran berry to eat. He scarfed it down and quickly reached for his second one and Touko felt happy. It was nice to know that she wouldn't go through this alone.

Covering her mouth to stifle a yawn Touko walked over to her bag and produced her pajama's which consisted of an old t-shirt and shorts. She might as well get some sleep while she can… Entering the bathroom she hurriedly changed before walking back out. She still couldn't believe the room they booked her but hey; only the best for the Hero of the truth and Unova. She mentally scoffed at the superstitious title and rolled her eyes, she couldn't wait to go to a region and meet people who would actually treat her like a normal person and not some sort of super hero from their cheesy stupid movies.

Flopping down on the bed it took her literally seconds before she drifted off into the world of unconsciousness.

A loud ringing sound hit Touko's ears as she rolled over in bed; she slowly cracked her eyes open hissing as the harsh sun light hit her eyes.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

Touko sighed extremely irritated before sitting up in the bed careful of the sleeping Pokémon that was curled up into her side. She kicked her bag before grabbing her Xtransceiver and checking the time. It was only seven thirty… Groaning out Touko answered the stupid devise immediately she could see Cheren's nonchalant expression consume her screen.

"Finally you pick up I've been trying to call you for the last hour." Touko rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes.

"I know and I've been trying to ignore you for the last hour." Touko glared at him through the devise watching as her childhood friend rolled his eyes.

"Bianca's going to join us soon so I suggest you prepare yourself, she has been missing you like crazy." I nod.

"I expected no less." Touko shrugged. "So... where is she then?"

"I have... no idea..." Touko sweat dropped and right as she opened her mouth to speak a third screen popped up and Bianca's worried face took its place.

"Touko! Thank god you are alright!" She's only been gone for a couple of hours though… what could have possibly went wrong in such a short amount of time? Touko snapped my attention back to her screen when she heard a couple of furious barks in the background and a loud crash.

"Bianca?! What in the name of Arcues is going on behind you!" Bianca's face went red and Touko mentally face palmed. What did she do now…

"Is that Samurott?" Touko asked when she saw something get knocked down behind her with hydro pump and Bianca squeaked loudly.

"I may or may not have accidentally dropped his Pokeball and he is NOT very happy right now!" Touko heard a loud 'SAMUROTT!' in the background and her eyes momentarily widened. So he took the news that bad huh?

"Bianca... you are truly hopeless…" Cheren sighed running a hand through his hair. He and Touko both winced though as Samurott shot the clock on the wall right next to Bianca's head with Ice beam.

"Let's just be glad that she didn't drop Reshiram's Pokeball inside." Cheren hummed in agreement.

"Hey don't chew on that! Got to go guys see ya! Oh and Touko don't forget to call me when you arrive!" Touko nodded.

"Will do Bianca bye!" With that Bianca ended her side of the phone conversation and it was only Cheren and she left. It went silent for a few moments before Cheren spoke out.

"Come back to us in one piece okay?" She scoffed and feigned hurt.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking too?" Touko grinned and winked at him.

"Yes I do. I am talking to a girl who took down an entire conspiracy because she didn't agree with their views on Pokémon and Human relations."

"You didn't agree with them either!" Touko bit the inside of her cheek. She would rather not talk about Team Plasma right now when she was going away to try and forget that all ever happened.

Cheren shook his head. "Look it doesn't matter just… just come home safely okay?"

"Yeah, yeah okay..." Cheren ended the call and Touko threw her Xtransceiver back into her bag. Lying down back on the bed she sighed and hugged Victini's small form into her chest being lulled into sleep listening to its small snoring. Tomorrow they would be in Sinnoh to catch a twelve hour flight and then hello Kalos.

**Minor A/N: Who should Touko's Kalos starter be?**  
**-Fennekin (Fire starter)**  
**-Froakie (Water starter)**  
**-Chespin (Grass starter)**


	2. Chapter 2

Gray 12-25-13

I looked out the window of the plane so excited I could barely stop fidgeting in my seat; I was becoming so restless and unable to say still I was actually reminding myself of Bianca. The giant landmass that was right before my eyes was amazing! It stretch on for miles and I couldn't wait to get out of this plane and travel every single inch of it myself. I daydreamed for hours during the flight about what I would do once I got my Pokémon and what kinds of Pokémon I would get to meet and about the new Pokémon they had here that I had not yet seen. I looked out my window to see small Woobat's flying around in a colony in the pitch darkness of the night fallowed by some Swoobat's; they flew around each other letting out small cries of joy before one of the larger bat Pokémon noticed the plane and directed the small ones to safety. Though one brave Woobat almost escaped from the Swoobat's grasp so it could get a good look at the large air craft twitching its large pink heart shaped nose as it went. Of course before it could get closer the bigger bat Pokémon grabbed it and flew off.

I giggled as I watched the small blue furry Pokémon pout and throw a fit as it was carried off; so there were Pokémon I knew here! Settling myself back into my seat the best I could I and smiled widely. I looked down at all the bright lights of the city bellow noticing half of the city was unlit; was there a power outage or something? I was just lucky the airport was on the south side of the city. What was it called again…? Lumise, Luminoise? Oh right Lumiose City! My Arceus it certainly was quite the sight to see…. And we would be landing soon! The city gave off a romantic vibe and I placed my right hand on the glass window of the plane as I spotted a large tower. It would have been a lot more beautiful if the towers lights were on but it was still nice to see it in person.

From what I knew, or what I was told, I would be staying with a mother and her daughter for a day or two until the professor of this region could get my Pokémon ready; I just didn't know who or where the were. Looking to the seat on my right I spotted Victini's tiny head peaking out of my trainer's bag, his little snores broke through the silence on the jet as we flew closer and closer to the bright beautiful city below us. I absentmindedly started to stroke the small tuft of fur on the back of his neck as I looked back through the window ignoring his little mewls of affection as I scratched under his orange V shaped ears. He leaned into my touch until the speakers of the plane turned on and the captain spoke scaring him out of his sleep.

'_We will be landing in Lumiose city in less than half an hour; buckle your seat belts and stay seated until we land safely. We hope you have a nice trip and thank you for flying with us. Have a nice day_.' I did a little happy dance in my seat while buckling my seat belt. I grabbed the startles Victini and held him close while he was in my bag and grinned. The tiny Pokémon only grumbled highly annoyed before giving up and snuggling into my chest and closing his eyes.

"Finally a new journey; oh Arceus I. can't. WAIT!" I bounced in my seat and Victini growled lowly. I looked down and smiled guiltily. "Oh sorry buddy; I guess the whole not being able to stretch in twelve hours is getting too my head a little bit more than it should…" I carefully set the bag back down onto the seat to my right.

"Victini…" Victini grumbled and some part of me was glad I couldn't actually hear what Pokémon had to say because I doubted what he just said was a complement.

About twenty-five minutes later I watched as the plane landed onto the runway with a large grin on my face; I screamed out my excitement not noticing where my hand went until my bag was sent flying along with my traveling companion.

"Victini!" I gasped.

I looked around the busy terminal trying to find the people that came to pick me up; I had buckled my bag onto my back and tightened it to avoid any 'accidents' and to prevent me from loosing Victini if I were to drop my bag in the large crowd of people. I could barely hear myself think with all this noise!

"Excuse me-"I tried to get a tall mans attention but was ignored as he bumped into me; I stumbled slightly but quickly regained my balance. Wow, rude asshole. I was caught off guard as I turned around only to bump into someone else causing me to fall onto the ground; I quickly shifted onto my side to avoid crushing Victini who was trashing around in my bag due to shock.

A stuck up prude looking woman turned to me with the sourest expression I have ever seen and glared at me. She scoffed and looked me in the eyes. "Watch where you are going." With that she left her giant heels clicking as she walked away. I could have sworn she called me a lousy tourist as she walked away. I noticed a large pink and white poodle like dog growl at me before bounding back to her side; its tail was shaped as a heart to match the dark and light pink atrocious dress she wore. 

I sat on the ground mouth hanging open in shock before letting out a small huff. Were all the people here that rude or was that lady just having her special time of the month? 

"Hey are you okay?" I heard a deep soothing voice behind me and turned my head. At first my eyes met with pure black running boots with dark blue laces before I actually looked up even more to meet someone else's pair of gray eyes. The boy in front of me smiled at me his eyes full of genuine concern as he slowly extended his hand out to me. "You took quite the fall there."

I slowly ran my eye over his figure; his hair was a deep brown with maybe a hint of black in it, he had deep blue and gray jacket that clung perfectly to him but it was unzipped to show a plain black t-shirt, he had on simple blue jeans, and a red cup that was placed snuggly on his head. What I noticed the most though was his eyes, the stormy gray shone bright under the low lighting of the airport and I swore I have seen those before but on somebody else, I just couldn't place who I had seen them on.

I took his hand and gave him a slightly shy smile. Well hellooo~! Rubbing the back of my head embarrassed I felt my cheeks flush a horribly deep red. "Yeah I-I'm fine. Just a little bit lost. It's well... kind of my first time here!"

"Oh really? Where are you from? Sinnoh, Kanto-"He listed off a few regions.

"Unova actually." He looked slightly shocked but then he looked to me with wide excited eyes.

"You must be Touko!" My eyes widened at his sudden outburst and I nodded dumbly. I could feel Victini force his head out of the zipper of my bag and shifted it to keep it out of the boy's eye sight. I really didn't need him to fawn and fuss over the rare Pokémon that was mysteriously in my bag.

"That's me!" I laughed as he suddenly appeared shy; he scratched the back of his neck than smiled nervously to me.

"Sorry... The name's Calem by the way!" Calem; meaning 'Dove'. I like that…. I nod slowly.

Victini shifted behind me than stopped luckily right as Calem turned around and started walking. I felt a small jolt and had to put my left foot in front of me to keep my balance. I heard a small shout followed by a terrified shriek and turned quickly to see Victini had shot a small flamethrower towards the lady that had literally rammed right into me and… caught her purse on fire. I quickly pushed Victini's head back down and zipped the massagers bag up to where he could peak his head back up and elbowed the bag as I heard his small little evil laughter. What part of 'keep a low profile' didn't he understand?!

"This way…I was lucky to run into you so fast. Mrs. X was looking every where for you-"

"Mrs. X?" I walked hurriedly long side of Calem avoiding the lady that was swinging and banging her purse on the ground like a mad woman behind us.

"Oh I'm sorry. You'll be staying with the X's for a couple of days until Professor Sycamore can get the three Pokémon ready." I nodded. So that was who the Professor of this region was… Professor Sycamore. "You will get to choose which starter you want out of the fire, water, and grass type just like any other region."

"Is their last name just... X?" He looked over to me and laughed with a bright smile.

"If you think that's strange than you should hear my last name… It's Y." I was momentarily dumbfounded. What was with me meeting people that have names that include one damn letter of the alphabet?

"Calem Y?" Calem nodded than looked to me with a teasing smile and a raised eyebrow.

"If I'm not wrong your last name is a color." Yeah he had me there… I shrugged than spotted a woman that looked to be in her mid to late thirties looking worriedly around the airport. She had short brown hair with a yellow clip holding her bangs out of her eyes and blue eyes almost identical to mine. When her eyes landed on us Calem waved to her and she sent him an annoyed look but smiled warmly to me. Motherly warmth was held in that smile and I couldn't help but smile back; she looked allot like my mom.

"I found her!" Calem shouted as we walked over to her and she rolled her eyes.

"I told you not to run off Calem! I should have went up to the desk and asked them to report a missing child just to embarrass you." Calem sweat dropped.

"Okay, okay I get it… At least I found her though right?" Mrs. X glared at Calem and he held his hands up in mock surrender. She turned to me and held out her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Touko." I grabbed her hand and shook it and almost winced. Damn she had a strong grip. I smiled at her though ignoring the hand that was slowly crushing mine; Calem, noticing my discomfort, let out a small snicker.

"Don't break her hand off! You're crushing the poor girl's fingers." Small snickers turned into loud laughter when we both glared at him. "Oh my Arceus! She could pass for your daughter if she tried!" We both looked at each other and Mrs. X laughed along with him.

"I suppose we both do look like." I smiled.

"Anyways we should probably get going." She looked to Calem. "You need to go home and get some dang sleep and we need to get you settled in your new home."

"Its not like you guys are adopting her… right?" We started to walk out of the door and I felt a rush of cold air hit me as I stepped out. Calem took off his jacket and offered it to me but I just shook my head. Being extremely persistent he just wrapped it around my shoulders.

"We might as well be; she will be living with us for a while." Mrs. X hailed a Taxi and we got inside, that is after I refused the Taxi drivers offer to put my bag in the trunk. Though I probably should have, I couldn't believe he did that today! Damn troublemaker… I took Calem's jacket off and tried to give it back but he refuse it and scooted over next to me fallowed by Mrs. X. I shrugged before putting it back on all the way; it was actually very warm.

"So this means we get to be Neighbor's." He looked to me and I thought it over before shrugging.

"I guess so." I yawned. Through half of the ride Calem and I talked about random things like for instance my life back in Unova, what type of Pokémon we liked, what show we loved on TV, favorite foods, colors, and what we liked to do with our spare time. I actually picked up allot of different things from our conversation like how much he loved sweet, and how his favorite color was blue. We both shared an obsession for 'Law and Order', a amazing series about detectives who along with their Pokémon solve different murders and even rape cases, and while he wanted to use good strategies with good defenses for when he finally got his starter I always just used brute force and strength to win my battles. It hasn't failed me yet and I doubted it ever would.

"Wait so you defeated the champion league in Unova then declined the position as champion!?" He seemed shocked. I would be too if I hadn't been through what I had gone through during my travels. I would have still been the carefree innocent girl that had no idea what heart break felt like and I most defiantly wouldn't have been here right now in Kalos starting on a new adventure in a land unknown to me but some people changed that for me and I still have no idea if I should hug them or sock them in the face for it and now with most of Team Plasma behind bars there was simply no use for me anymore. Sure I was still a public Idol for kids and trainers alike but I craved the excitement of some place new, some place different.

"Yep." I said with a small yawn. He looked at me weird because of my normal 'I don't give a single shit' tone.

"That's crazy! You're crazy!"

"Gee! Thanks for your compliment."

The other half I slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber, my head cushioned by something soft yet hard.

"Good night Touko." I mumbled back my reply too tired to form any coherent sentences.

I slowly gained consciousness when I felt the point of a beak nudge my face. I mumbled random words into the soft pillow beneath me whining as the beak poked me again but this time harder with enough force to move my head back. I slowly opened my eyes only to come face to face with a small red and gray bird.

"Well hello." I yawned while rubbing my eyes then looked to the tweeting bird in fascination. "What Pokémon are you?" I reached out to pet the bird and smiled as it nuzzled into my palm and let out soft trills before flying off. Looking around I notice I was in some random room. The bed I was sleeping on was pure white and the frame was a simple brown. There were two cream colors loveseats facing opposite directions one north of the room and one south of the room. I smiled when I smelt the mouth watering smell of bacon and slowly got up but before going out of the bedroom door I walked over to the tall mirror that was on the opposite side of the room. I still had Calem's jacket on…. My face flushed slightly as I looked around for my bag. Where was my bag!?

I almost had a panic attack but calmed down when I found it on the opposite side of the bed. Then almost had another panic attack when I noticed Victini was not IN my bag. Where. Did. He. Go?! I glared at the bed when I heard the soft little snorts and pealed back the blanket to find the little shit sleeping comfortably, curled up in a little ball. My heart melted when I saw it though and I couldn't really stay mad at him because of how fricking adorable he was. I had a huge weakness for cuteness; no wonder why Samurott gets away with things easily… Victini let out a little sneeze and I mentally awed at him. I pulled the covers back up figuring I could let him sleep a little while longer.

I hurriedly fixed my hair and ran down stair only to see Mrs. X at the stove humming a soft tune while she flipped pancakes and tended to the sizzling bacon on one of the pans. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled before paying attention onto the meat cooking before her.

"It's about time you came down here." She motioned over to the small bird that had woken me up before. "I was about to send him back up there to get you."

I looked over to the bird curiously before speaking. "What Pokémon is that anyways?"

"That right there is a Fletchling. They are pretty common around this area so it's easy to find one." I looked at the Fletchling and nodded.

"That reminds me… Fletchling could you be a dear and go wake Serena up?" The Fletchling tweeted before flying back upstairs.

"Who is Serena?" I asked. Was that the daughter?

"Serena is my daughter. She'll be down here any minute now so you might as well take a seat and I'll fix you up a plate Hun." I nodded.

I looked up surprised when I heard a loud scream followed by a bang and a couple of yells. Soon Fletchling came down and flew strait towards me with a smug look in his eye, he looked like he got away with murder and for some reason I shivered. He landed on my shoulder and I reached up and scratched under his wing; soon the sound of low trills filed the air and I grinned at him because I had unknowingly found his soft spot. Soon there was stomping and I cringed when it got louder and louder.

"Just how did he wake her up?" I looked over to Mrs. X and watched as she shrugged.

"I have no clue." I shook my head.

"He didn't wake me up like that…" I continued to scratch under his wing and absolutely fell in love with him when he settled down and nuzzled under my neck.

"Well maybe that's because he actually likes you." I looked at the stair case as a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes walked down; she had a frown on her face and her hair was a mess. Fletchling hissed at her before going back to nuzzling me contently and lovingly and it grew awkward until her mother handed us our breakfast.

"Thanks Mrs. X! This is delicious!" I smiled before wolfing the pancakes down. Serena stared at me in mild disgust and slowly ate hers while giving me dirty looks from across the table as we ate.

"Oh please; No need to be formal just call me Grace!" I nodded at Grace before paying my attention on the delicious breakfast ignoring the rude glares coming from Serena.

"You know if you keep eating like that you are going to get fat." I stopped eating and stared at her.

"Excuse me?" I glared at her but she just shrugged it off and went back to eating.

"I'm just saying." She said in a teasingly sing-song tone. I really don't think she likes me.

"Damn Hippowdon." I finished my breakfast as fast as I could after that because of the overly heated glares the bitch at the table was giving me. It was like she was shooting flamethrowers at me through her eyes!

"Hey Touko!" I paused as I was about to head upstairs; Calem? What was he doing here? I heard Serena let out an 'ugh' and glared over at her again. I opened the front door and noticed Calem there with a smile and a girl with her dark brown hair in four pigtails, two high ones and two low ones, and dark green eyes. It took me a while to let my eyes adjust to the bright sunlight and the white snow around them wasn't helping much.

"OOooohh she has your jacket on~!" The girl giggled as Calem closed his palm over her mouth.

"Shut up Shauna." He hissed before looking back over to me. "We want to show you around the town for a little while."

I nodded then paused before taking his jacket off and throwing it over to him. "Sorry, Here. I accidently slept in it."

With that I turned around and headed upstairs to get dressed in something that didn't smell like I hadn't showered in a week.

_**A/N: Thought that I might as well clear some things up.  
First everyone's ages.  
N: 19  
Touko: 16  
Calem: 16  
Bianca: 16  
Cheren: 17  
Shauna: 14  
Serena: 15**_

I still need more votes for Touko's Kalos _**starter**__**. (I'm leaving the choice up to you guys so don't fuck me over D: )  
- Chespin (Grass starter) **__**2**__**  
- Froakie (Water starter) **__**2**__**  
- Fennekin (Fire starter) **__**3**__**  
**_

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE XD! 


	3. Chapter 3

Gray 12-27-13

__I ran upstairs into Grace's guest room and hurriedly grabbed my bag not being the type to keep people waiting and grabbed a change of dark pants, a simple long sleeved white shirt, a black jacket with a white furred hood line, and slipped on my old running boots. I quickly fixed my ponytail and slipped my usual pink and white cap before winking to myself in the mirror with a confident smile.

"Well hello there beautiful." I gigged before slowly reaching over the bed and shook Victini to hopefully wake the small mouse like Pokémon up. Victini whimpered lowly before grabbing onto my wrist and nuzzling into my pulse point before going back to bed. I huffed but bothered the small Pokémon no more as I grabbed my mg put it on and left. 

I saw Calem and the other girl from before talking, well actually more like arguing, as I jogged down the stairs; Calem, seeming to have heard me over Shauna' laughter, looked up to me and smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded enthusiastically. I couldn't wait to see the town and all of the people in it. I fallowed Calem and Shauna outside and all of us said goodbye to Grace on our way out.

I was surprised to see that the neighborhood they lived in was actually very small compared to Nuvema town; the only other people living here were in a house to the right of Graces home and one to the left. Small kids ran around screaming and laughing as they played around in the neighborhood and I walked past Calem to get a better look. I paused when I felt the ground shake from heavy stomps and when something tugged at my sleeve. Slowly turning around I saw a Rhyhorn; it was weird seeing one at first because since we didn't have these in Unova and the only time I had ever actually seen one was when I borrowed a book from Professor Juniper. The Rhyhorn sniffed at my hand curiously before he cautiously licked my hand.

"Hey there Rhyhorn!" Calem waved to the cautious Pokémon as he started to sniff my leg. The Rhyhorn looked up to him and huffed before going back to me and I saw Calem roll his eyes from the corner of my eyes. "As cheerful as always."

I kneeled down besides Rhyhorn before slowly reaching out to pet him; at first his reaction was expected because he quickly moved his head away but soon he let me slowly pat him on the head. He even nuzzled my hand! Soon though he walked away, probably already bored of me, and went back to his bed and closed his eyes to get some sleep.

We walked out of the yard of the house and out left. I turned to Shauna as she spoke to me.

"By the way my names Shauna!" She smiled at me with way to much enthusiasm as she held out her hand for mine but I smiled and shook it anyways.

"I'm Touko." She smiled at me and we chatted animatedly until we arrived at two huge blue door. Almost automatically the two doors opened wide for us and we were greeted by different bushes and trees that were lined up down the walkway and a beautiful clear blue sky.

"This… is Route one." This?! Where were the tall grass that came up past your knees and the Pokémon that almost gave you heart attacks when they jumped out at you? I had just basically started my adventure… without even starting it. Calem laughed at my surprised expression and Shauna just looked to us with her head tilted slightly confused.

"I know. Not much of a beginner's route is it?" I nodded while looking around.

We walked past the walk way and I looked at the small town in awe. Calem and Shauna didn't notice when I stopped and walked down a flight of stairs ahead towards the fountain that sat in the middle of the town; I immediately snapped myself out of the minor trance I was in and hurried to catch up to them. They both stopped by the fountain and Calem fallowed by Shauna took a seat; Shauna messed with the water while Calem scooted down so he could lie down on the fountain edge.

"I thought you were supposed to be showing me around Town?" I stuffed my numb fingers into my pockets trying to warm them up as best as I could and tapped my foot on the ground impatient as Calem only Hmph'd and shrugged. Shauna on the other hand grinned at me than stood up.

"**I** am going to take you out for a girl's day out. Y'know so you can get more comfortable here and see what we Kalos citizens have to offer here!" I nodded and Shauna immediately squealed before pulling me into an overly tight hug and bouncing up and down excitedly. It was a bit awkward due to her short 5'1 form and my 5'6 frame and I had to slouch to meet her suffocating embrace. "It's so awesome to have a friend who actually knows what its like to be a girl!"

Calem snorted but before he could retort with something snippy Shauna grabbed my wrist and literally dragged me to the nearest shop. "Come on lets get this show on the road!"

Shauna tossed different clothing materials into my arms as she worked through the clothing rack, her tongue slipping out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on the task at hand.

"Oh! Try this on!" She threw a pair of jean on top of the large pile of cloths in my hands. "Oh- ummmm… no you don't seem like the girl who likes to wear frilly dresses…" I sweat dropped and mentally thanked Arceus that I wasn't going to be her little Barbie doll for the evening. All though, little did she know I was secretly putting things I thought were too girly back on the stands and piles. She was like a mutated mixture of Elesa and Bianca... just the thought alone made me shiver in disgust.

"So… how are you settling in with Grace and Serena?" She looked over at me with her shimmering dark green eyes before looking back at the racks while I shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's been going swell… except for the fact that Serena completely hates me." I pouted as Shauna laughed a little bit too loudly to where the store clerk at the counter looked over at us weird.

"Aw don't be so pouty Touko! You just have to wait until she warms up to you and then she'll become a little bit more tolerable I promise!" I rolled my eyes; Like that was going to happen.

"Okay that should be it for now. Why don't you go over to the changing rooms and Ill sit down and tell you what to get and what not to get?" I nodded and smiled.

Walking into the changing room happy that I got to put down the giant pile of clots in my hands I picked a random pair of black jeans and a red turtle-neck sweater.

"How did I get upstairs last night anyways?" I asked genuinely curious. Last I remembered form last night was that Calem and I were talking and then before I knew it I was sleeping happily dreaming of small Oshawott's playing with tiny Zorua's. I heard a few shuffles until Shauna finally answered me.

"Calem carried you upstairs last night because he didn't want to wake you up; though he did mention the fact that you slobbered all over his shoulder on the drive home." She giggled and I quietly face palmed at the fact that I failed at being a normal girl that, unlike me, had manners. _Stupid!_

"I what!?" Her laughter reached new heights and I opened the door to step out. She nodded her approval.

"If we were to change the lace on your boots it would fit together perfectly. He thought it was funny though…" I clearly was not amused like she was at the moment; if looks could kill she would have dropped dead moments ago from the aggressive glare I sent her. Stepping back inside of the changing room I grabbed a different random change of clothing and listened to Shauna as she rambled on. It was actually kind of nice to be around her because not only was she a major positive influence who's behavior was completely contagious but she kind of reminded me of Bianca in some sort of weird way.

Oh shit… I forgot to call Bianca. Eh. I would call her later.

After clothing came food and after food came other useless junk and by the time we made it back to Calem he was shaking his head at us in disapproval; he sighed and stood up to greet us.

"Well… this is the last time I let an autistic girl handle my trainer's card." Shauna smiled sheepishly before handing it back to him. She and I were carrying allot of random bags with different labels on them.

"Did you even bother to show her where to get potions and Pokeballs?" Shauna let out a nervous giggle.

"Um… no?" Calem rolled his eyes then motioned for me to fallow him. I look down at the bags in my hands.

"Don't worry; Shauna will watch them for you until we get back." I nodded then set them down. I fallowed behind him until we stopped right in front of a shop that had a small green flag with the picture of a potion on it. 

"This is where you can get medicine for your Pokémon when you get them and over there-" He motioned to one that had the same kind of flag except it was orange and had a Pokeball on it. "Is where you can get Pokeballs; though in other towns you can buy them in the shop section in Pokémon centers."

I smiled slightly; it seemed easy enough; it was actually just how we did things in Unova so I could just do what I did over there to get the necessities for my journey. Calem motioned over to a shop that had a flag with a book on it and spoke.

"That is the local library, you can brush up on the history of Kalos in there if you'd like too."

"It would probably help me allot if I read up on this region." He nodded.

"C'mon then well go get you a book or two." I shook my head.

"You don't have to…. I mean you did literally buy Shana and me a new wardrobe." Where did he even the money to buy us all of that stuff anyway? It must have cost thousands of Pokedollar's for all the cloths Shauna bought with it that I didn't even need nor was I gong to bring it with me when I go. But still he just waved it off with a shake of his hand and headed towards the library expecting me to fallow and I, of course, fallowed him still protesting along the way but still thanked him when he opened the door for me. 

Inside we were met with a warm gush of air and tall rows of book cases each similar to the other behind it and in front of it. The library was almost empty except the six other people that were inside of it either reading or walking around boredly.

"You can go check out some books while I go talk to some people." I nodded as I looked the place over. Quickly heading towards one isle I skimmed through book titles not bothering to check even the first paragraph to see if I would like it, I stopped on one particular book though.

"Legends of Kalos." I smiled. Perfect! It was not exactly what Calem wanted me to get but oh well who cared. I quickly grabbed the book after hafting to stand high on my tippy toes. 

I shortly jogged over to Calem who was busy talking to the guy behind the counter and tapped him on the shoulder gaining his attention. "This one?" He looked at me with his eye brow raised and I nodded; He just sighed and then shrugged. "Sure why not…"

We quickly then got the book and headed out to meet Shauna near by the fountain; she was texting extremely fast until she noticed us and bounded over to us excitedly.

We all talked excitedly about my up coming journey and I was too busy daydreaming that I must have missed the glances that Shauna and Calem were throwing at each other and the giant smile that covered Shauna's face.

"What?" I said as Shauna squealed.

"Can I tell her? Please please Puuhhleasee!" Calem nodded and pushed her face away to get her to stop. I looked between the two as they interacted completely confused.

"We're going with you!" She grinned throwing up her hands.

"That's awesome!" I said, because it was! I would have rivals to run into randomly for battles to see which one was better at training Pokémon and probably even to aid each other on our journey that lay ahead of us. Shauna jumped up and down completely ecstatic.

"I KNOW!" I laughed as she did a little victory dance and Calem only face palmed at his younger more feminine friend. Soon, after more screaming and laughing, we all stopped.

"So what now?" I said growing bored. I already got to see the small town and there weren't really any good places for us to hang out at. Shauna shrugged while Calem suddenly smiled wide.

"Hey Touko!" I stopped waking… right as a large snowball struck me right in the back of the head. "I challenge you to a battle!" I shrieked and jumped around as the cold snow slowly descended down my back making me arch it to trying to keep the snow away form my warm skin. I heard Shauna screech behind me as she was nailed in the face with one and growled at Calem as I heard his loud laughter coming form behind us.

"DAMMIT CALEM THAT WAS FUCKING COLD!" This only made him laugh loudly; his stupid head tilted backwards and his arms wrapped around his stomach. I quickly grabbed a hand full of snow and molded it into a sphere shape shivering when the snow Calem threw at me finally melted all the way and dripped down my back.

WACK, my snowball smacked him right in the forehead and I watched in sweet, sweet victory as he fell on his rear his hat sent flying off of his fat head. It was now my turn to laugh when he rubbed his head where a now wet red mark had been implanted into it; he slowly looked up with a determined look in his eye.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" He grabbed a bunch of snow and flung it at Shauna and I; she squeaked and I moved my hands in front of my face to protect myself from the snow. Shauna let out a furious battle cry as she made a snow ball and flung it at him hitting him on arm. Calem quickly retaliated by taking a hand full of snow and grabbing Shauna so he could rub the snow into her hair. I, deciding to fight fire with fire, grabbed some snow and played a dirty trick on him by doing to him just what I used to do to Cheren when we were little kids; I shoved some down his pants. His reaction was **priceless**; he looked to me astonished with wide panicked eyes. He immediately dropped to the ground with his hands in his pants screaming 'COLD!' repeatedly.

"OH MY GOD- HAHAHAHAHAHA! CALEM- AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shauna laughed until she was red in the face; tears streamed down her face as she was thrown into another fit of laughter. Seeing Shauna's reaction and Calem on the ground trying to protect his man hood from freezing to death; I slowly began to snicker to myself and from there on snickering turned into giggling which turned into full blown out laughter. I had to stop myself from pissing myself from how hard I was laughing and it felt good to laugh because for once I did not have the 'depressing cloud' ,as Bianca called It, around me. I just felt happy.

Calem slowly rose to his feet and glared at Shauna who was busy laughing like a retarded Mightyena to notice when Calem grabbed a bunch of snow and slowly start to walk over to her. She snapped out of it though when he started getting a little too close and she started to wave her hands in front of her with wide eyes.

"Hey Calem...Calem!" He threw one of the snowballs at her to which she luckily ducked in time so the snowball missed her by a mere inch. I was the unlucky one here though because as I barely recovered from laughing I failed to notice Shauna being backed up towards me; Calem didn't seem to notice it either as he just stalked after Shauna with a devilish smirk on his face. "Calem don't!"

"It's time for payback Shuan." She rapidly shook her head getting closer to me.

"No Calem!" He still strode closer. "Please! Please, I'm sorry!" Her attempt to make amends was ignored as he threw the snow into her face. She shrieked loudly and bumped into me; I shrieked louder though and reached out for something to grab, which just happened to be Calem, and fell strait into the fountain.

Calem and I bonked heads harshly as he fell on top of me; luckily the fountain wasn't filled to the top because of the cold season we were currently in and the water just covered over my ears. People that walked around us gave us weird looks and some even let out a small 'awe' as they view what they thought to be was a 'cute couple'. When my vision finally cleared from the tears of pain that were in my eyes I blushed lightly. Calem had put his hands on either side of my head so he wouldn't crush me with his weight, he leaned over me and sat right in between my spread legs, that and we were both soaking wet from our fall in the fountain. He looked down at me and shocked sapphire eyes met with equally wide gray eyes. He blushed deeply until I finally realized how cold the water was.

"COLD COLD COLD!" I jumped up, pushing Calem out of my way so I could get out of the water. Oh ha-ha Shauna, laugh it up; I glared at her as she laughed.

Soon we finally grabbed our stuff ad dragged our shivering butts over to Grace's house. I insisted on carrying my stuff to where I was staying but Calem wouldn't let me grab it saying that he would walk me home; even though we lived right next door to each other.

When we entered the home Grace immediately asked us why we were dripping water on her clean carpet. I of course told her Calem pushed me into the fountain and snickered evilly when Grace gasped loudly and began to scold the poor boy.

I walked upstairs to put my stuff away when I saw my door was already opened half way. I picked up my pace and pushed the door open the rest of the way and growled when I saw Serena lying on my bed with my Xtransceiver in her hand. She scrolled through it boredly with cheek resting on her other hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted loudly to get her attention. She looked back as me with little interest as she stood up and bounced right off of the large bed.

"Who's N?" I froze and she chuckled. "There's a heart right next to his name. So who is he? Is he cute, hot maybe? I doubt it though if he's into… girl's…like you." I dropped the bags and walked over to her restraining myself so I wouldn't 'accidently' slap the bitch right out of her and snatched my Xtransceiver right out of her hands.

"Ugh I can't wait for you to leave." She snorted then walked out of my room without shutting the door behind her. I did though, gladly too. Ugh, I had a feeling this last couple of days were going to be torturous.  
_**A/N: Last chapter to vote for who will be Touko's Kalos starter! I already know who is going to win though… So throughout this chapter I have inhaled an entire thing of ice cream, two jelly doughnuts, a hot pocket, some cherries, soda, hot chocolate, pizza, and some chocolate and I am not very concerned for not only my weight but for my heart because any moment know I think I'm going to have a stroke from sugar over load. The next chapter we meet Touko's new Pokémon and get to chat a little bit with Bianca. Throughout the story I am going to be actually playing the game along side it because I finally got the game to I am going to be looking for random spots to have not only minor ChocolatBlanc moments but some major Ferriswheel shipping moments. If you have any suggestions I suggest you say them now because I may or may not be taking them later on.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Gray 1-5-14

The days seemed to go by quicker than I thought they would; each morning I would wake up, eat, Calem and Shauna would come by and we would go hang out, though I did talk to Bianca yesterday and she was furious at me for not calling her earlier. I put up with Serena and her nasty comments as long as I could until I could finally lock myself in my room so I wouldn't have to deal with her. I was starting to dislike her so much that when ever she came into the living room I bolted either to my room or outside so I could go for a nice really long walk. For some odd reason she doesn't really like Pokémon... like at all, but then again Pokémon didn't seem to like her either. Like when Fletchling would attack her every single morning to wake her up or when Rhyhorn would throw her as hard as he could during her Rhyhorn racing lessons so she could fallow in her mothers foot steps. Today was the day though and even now I am seriously having a hard time waking up.

"Stop…" I muttered into my pillow as my hand was tugged for the third time this morning. I seemed to be having a war with my eye lids as I tried to force them open but they were crusted over by lack of sleep. Victini was floating above me clearly frustrated as I refused to budge no matter how hard he pushes or pulled me. I moved my hand aimlessly and made contact with Victini's face; he growled lowly when I moved his face away. I snuggled even more into my warm blanket when he finally stopped bugging me and sighed.

"Victi!" I snapped my eyes open, well I was wide awake now, when Victim head butted my stomach and I sat up gasping for air as I held my now aching stomach. He just levitated over to my alarm clock and pointed to it while ranting to me with a glare.

"It's only 6:10. Arceus let me sleep." I rolled back over as my breathing turned back normal.

…One.

Two.

Three.

"OH SHIT IM LATE!" Victini flew over to my dresser and grabbed my hat while almost flew out of bed and grabbed my old traveling clothing and put it on. I jumped around trying not to face plant on the floor and wake everybody up while tying the laces on my running boots and thanked Victini when he flew over to me with my trainer's bag. While zipping up my jacket Victini pushed the door open softly and flew down the hall with an excited 'Vi!'.

"Wait! Victini!" I whispered loudly eyes wider than saucer's as I quickly went after him hoping that he wouldn't accidently knock something over or bang into a wall by mistake and wake somebody up. I looked both ways down the halls and tiptoed out into the hall trying to be as stealthy as I could, I turned around and slowly shut the down cringing slightly at the loud 'click' that echoed down the empty corridor like hall.

As I walked down the stairs I spotted Victini stealing one of the Oran berries from a colorful bowl that sat right in the middle of a counter in the kitchen and glared lightly at him in warning. Victini gave him a look that said '_What?_' and proceeded to stuff his cheeks with whatever berry he could get his little thieving hands on. I shook my head and sighed not bothering to scold him because I already knew that he would do it again no matter what I said or did.

I grabbed Victini and grumbled when he grabbed another one before he I could pull him away. A loud knock on the door scared the living hell out of me and I jumped accidently dropping Victini in the process. I rushed to the door and pulled it opening quickly meeting Calem's ticked off face.

"Do you know what time it is?" He said loudly and I had to shoosh him before Grace or Serena woke up.

"Everyone's asleep!" I whispered.

"Oh, sorry but still you're late!" He lowered his voice but his tone suggested that he wasn't going to let me off the hook that easily. I shrugged and bit my lip before turning back to look at Victini.

"Just let me go get my bag and we'll go." He crossed his arms ad nodded. While he leaned against the door I rushed into the house packing the town's map Grace let me borrow and a few berries that Victini forced into my bag. What a freeloader. He pushed his face into the bottom of my chin ignoring my attempts at quieting him down but I understood that he was just as excited as I was at this point. He scrambled into my bag before taking the last berry and I swatted at his hand.

"Stop stealing their stuff!" Victini growled at me and nipped at my finger as I zipped the bag up half way so he could still look around if he wanted too. I walked outside to see an impatient Calem, as soon as he saw me though he smiled and motioned towards the double blue doors that lead to Aquacorde town.

"I have to go. The Pokémon just arrived late anyways so you're lucky; we were going to choose without you if you didn't wake up soon." With that he walked off leaving me with a rowdy fire-physic type in my bag. Victini broke free from my bag as soon as he left and looked around; I had forgotten he didn't get a chance to get a good look at the town yet. I bit my lip in thought before scratching his head fondly.

"Go ahead and look around just stay close okay?" He nodded as flew up high with a loud cry. I walked forward a couple steps before I stopped when Rhyhorn walked towards me with heavy footsteps; he tugged on my boots and looked up to me expectedly.

"Rhy Rhyhorn." I patted him on the head and he turned around and walked back and lay down on his bed.

"I'll miss you too…" I waved goodbye to him before walking down the path and passed a sign that read 'Vaniville Town A town whose flower is about to bloom'. I ran down Route one and looked round when I arrived in Aquacorde town.

"Touko over here!" I grinned when I saw Shauna who was waving over at me with a large smile on her face. Calem and she were sitting down at a café table across from two kids I haven't really met yet. One was a bit fluffy with black hair that had a hyper look in his eye while the other was a small redhead that looked like he had a bit of a confidence issue as he blushed and stuttered whenever Shauna laughed at what he said or even when she patted him on the back.

I waved back to her and sat down in the empty seat next to Calem's. He leaned back into his seat with a bored expression on his face. It was pretty obvious he hadn't slept at all last night due to the bags that were present under his eyes. That and his head dipped down slightly every couple of minutes. He stretched though and looked over to me.

"Let me introduce you to the group. That's Tierno; he's got some serious dance moves." Tierno nodded and looked over to me with a smile.

"Wow Shauna your description was spot on!" Next Calem motioned over towards the redheaded boy who sat in his seat quietly twiddling his thumbs.

"This is Trevor. He never misses a single on his test, but as you can probably tell he is a little shy…" Trevor waved over to me shyly and I waved back.

"Alright nice to meet ya!" Tierno's loud voice cut Calem off. "Y'know I'd feel like we were a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames. Can I call you T-Meister?"

"What!? No way! She's Lil T for sure!" Shauna cut in rudely and Tierno stuck his tongue out at her before turning his attention to Trevor.

"What do you think Trevor?" He said.

"W-what? Y-you want me to give a person I barely met a couple minutes ago a nickname? Y-you shouldn't put people on the spot l-like this Tierno!" His face was a bright red when we all turned our gaze on him. Tierno rolled his eyes and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"T-Meister fits her perfectly." He said with a pout and Shana glared over at him.

"Well I already have my nickname for you Neighbor." Calem leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head with an irritated sigh.

"W-what about Hero?" Both Tierno and Shauna stopped bickering and looked to Trevor who blushed even harder when Shauna jumped form her seat and hugged him tightly.

"That's PERFECT!" She squealed into poor little Trevor's ear and squeezed him even harder. "Hero can be short for Hero of Truth!"

My eyes widened at the comment and I gulped visibly. "You guys know about that?" I glared at Calem when he snickered at me.

"Of coarse we do, Professor Sycamore doesn't let just anybody from other regions come here and take Pokémon as they please. That's the reason why you have to be fourteen or older to get a Pokémon here instead of thirteen like Unova." I glared at him and huffed.

"Can we just see the Pokémon now? I want to get to know my partner!" Tierno nodded and looked to Trevor.

"I know right? It was such a cool experience when Trevor and I met our Pokémon. I hope you guys feel the same way as we did." With that he slammed a small glass case on the café table. Inside laid three Pokeballs with labels on the top; Fennekin, Froakie, and lastly Chespin. Calem and I froze as soon as we saw the three Pokeballs while Shauna let out a high pitched squeal and hastily picked the grass type.

"I choose you Chessy-wessy!" She smiled at the Pokeball and rubbed it against her check. The Pokeballs shook slightly letting her know Chespin was happy to be chosen by her.

"Ladies first…" Calem swallow thickly and I looked over to him with a teasing smirk.

"What? Are you scared?" He glared at me and I laughed though quickly adopted a serious façade soon after. Fire or Water? That was the question that rung through my head. I already had experience with water types so raising Froakie wouldn't be much of a challenge but then again choosing Fennekin would be an entirely new experience even though I had raised my Darmanitan from a Darumaka. Most fire types were known to have multiple personalities. Darmanitan and Victini could be sweet and affectionate at one point but they could switch to annoyed and grouchy within minutes and you probably wouldn't even know it. Some were also extremely easy to piss off but not all fire type Pokémon were the same right?

With that in mind I slowly raised my hand and began to reach for Froakie's Pokeball. My fingers barely brushed against the warmth of the water types Pokeball when Fennekin's shook. We all paused when the Pokeball stilled and I saw Trevor look to Calem with confusion; Calem only shrugged in response though. Once again I reached for Froakie's ball when Fennekin's shook harder and the ball bounced up.

"Fenne!" A small yellow and orange fox appeared before me and I looked down with wide eyes. The small fox sat down and shook its tail when it finally saw me and let out a small bark.

"He is so CUTE!" Shauna gasped while I looked over to Calem who had a large round red mark on his forehead. He rubbed at it and glared over at the small fox whose fur had bristled at Shauna's comment.

"Uh, S-Shauna; It seems that F-Fennekin is actually a girl…." Shauna ignored Trevor still watching and fawning over Fennekin and awed as Fennekin let out a small sneeze and pawed at my hand.

"Whatever he is he hit me in the head with his Pokeball." Calem growled setting her Pokeball on the table and Fennekin hissed at him; so she didn't like it when people called her a him? Oh Arceus I think I just died from cuteness overload.

"I think Fennekin chose you Touko." I looked at Fennekin and smiled when she slowly crawled into my lap and made herself comfortable. I grabbed her Pokeball off of the table and stroked through her silky soft fur.

"Then I guess I choose you too Fennekin." Fennekin flicked her ear and snuggled deeper into my lap as she enjoyed the little tummy rub I gave her. Her sensitive spot was on her stomach I noticed when she melted into a pile of yips and purrs when I scratched a certain spot there.

Calem's attitude changed completely when he grabbed Froakie's Pokeball and he gained the happiest smile I have ever seen on him. "Thanks to you Froakie I get to be a Pokémon trainer!" Froakie's Pokeball twitched when he said that and Calem enlarged Froakie's Pokeball and threw it up.

"Come on out Froakie!" A small blue and white frog appeared before us with a lazy croak. The small frog croaked slowly until he looked at Calem. Unlike Fennekin and I who seemed to be ecstatic to get to travel together and anxious to be ready to start our journey as partner's or like Shauna and Chespin who accepted each other as companions Froakie just croaked slowly once more. It grew silent and we just stared at Froakie as he squinted his yellow wide eyes before leaning in slowly eyeing Calem up and down until he finally broke the silence with a loud 'Froak' and with a flick of his tongue he stuck it right in the middle of Calem's face. I, of course, started laughing immediately and Shauna had her hand over her mouth to stop the giggles that threatened to come out. Calem sweat dropped as he detached the Pokémon's tongue from his face with a wet pop.

Tierno laughed loudly though when he saw Calem's slobber slick face and pounded down on the table when Calem huffed and settled his cap back down on his head his face beat red.

"I have something that will help you three understand Pokémon more easily and it will help with Professor Sycamore's research on Kalos Pokémon." Trevor said as he pulled out three medium sized red squares. He handed one over to me then handed Shauna and Calem theirs.

"This is your regions Pokedex?" Trevor nodded casually. This was so… not like the one's we got in Unova. In Unova our Pokedex's were rectangular while this one was so small it barely took up my entire hand. I shrugged and put the small Pokedex in my front short pocket for safe keeping.

"This is a very important mission so we have to find as much Pokémon as we can." Tierno rolled his eyes at Trevor's mini speech and just laid back.

"You're way too serious sometimes Y'know that Trevs? I'm just going to form the best Pokémon dance team but now that this is all over... Let's go look for more Pokémon!" Without warning Tierno grabbed Trevor's arm and yanked him right out of his seat; the two hurried down the large stair case that lead out to the town square and disappeared almost instantly from our sight.

"Damn Idiot can't sit still." Calem sat up to stretch and Shauna bounced over to me with a giant grin.

"Siiince we all have our Pokémon why don't we have a battle? I can face you Touko then whoever wins can go against Calem!" Calem scoffed.

"Really Shaunie? In the middle of tow-" Fennekin jumped to her feet and jumped onto the table before striking a rather confident and cocky pose with a loud yip. I mentally awed at the cute little fox and slowly got up with a small yawn.

"I think it's a great idea since it'll give you guys more experience with battling. We **are** going to be rivals anyways right?" Shauna nodded eagerly and picked Chespin's Pokeball off of the table. We stepped a decent distance away from the tables and Shauna threw Chespin's Pokeball out. "Go Chespin!" Silence.

"Shauna you have to enlarge it first."

"O-oh! Hehe sorry…" I saw Calem face palm from the corner of my eye and I giggled at Shauna's red face.

"Come on out Chessy!" The small grass type came out with a defensive stance right as Shauna clumsily threw the Pokeball. Fennekin barked and rushed out in front of me with her fur sticking out aggressively. Of course since we already had the advantage since Fennekin is a fire type and Chespin being a grass I figured I would have to think of a strategy when we battled Calem and Froakie.

"Chespin use vine whip!" Shauna's Chespin sprouted vines from his back and sent them towards Fennekin and me at a great speed.

"Fennekin I want you to get as close as you can to Chespin-" Fennekin leaped left to right dodging the random vines that swung and swat at her occasionally jumping over a few and ducking just in time to miss a vine that was inches from her head. "-now run in circles around it!"

"Fen fen fen fen." Fennekin panted as she avoided a vine that shot right for her torso. Sadly though it nicked her slightly making her loose balance long enough for Chespin to wrap her with one of his vines and throw her against the tree that was off to my far left. Fennekin slammed into the tree with a crack but slowly shook her head and staggered to her feet. Chespin's vines retracted into his back and he shot Fennekin a small cocky smirk that read, 'Not so great now are you?'

"That was awesome Chessy-" Shauna bounced up and down excitedly. "-You're a natural!" Chespin basked in her praise with a happy smile.

"Fennekin hit 'em hard with tackle!" I shouted grinning as Fennekin charged foreword momentarily catching Chespin off guard and head butted him hard sending him crashing intone of the tables.

"Watch it you guys!" Calem shouted but nether of us paid him any attention. Chespin stood up incredibly dizzy trying his hardest to keep his footing. He shook his head a few times to clear up his vision in time to jump out of Fennekin's way when she tried to strike him again with tackle.

"Chespin get him with vine whip once more!" Shauna shouted. Fennekin hissed loudly at Shauna but Shauna ignored it once again. The troublesome vines came at my fire fox once more even faster this time and I could tell not only was my Fennekin having trouble keeping up with them but she was getting tired rather quickly. She jumped over the flipped table and ran through the other ones trying to use them to her advantage to at least loose them for a minute or to get them off of her trail permanently.

"Fennekin use ember on the vines!" Fennekin turned around and dodged the first vine. The second one closed in on her and she shot a small ball of fire at it. The vine withered away and Chespin flinched slightly at the unbearable heat that came from the flames as it licked away at his vine. An unexpected vine came from behind Fennekin and I could see the shock and fear in her eyes when it grabbed her once more and flung her at one of the tables but luckily before she could crash right into it she gained her footing and slide across the smooth surface and landed on her feet with a small squeak.

"Come over here Fennekin!" Fennekin looked over to me ears perked and sprinted as fast as she could over to her trainers side. One of Chespin's vines came close to Fennekin and she dodged quickly but instead the vine continued on strait towards me.  
"Touko watch out!" Calem shouted from his seat on one of the chairs he drug over from one of the flipped tables. Fennekin looked back towards me and growled lowly before shooting fire at it before it could hit me.

"Thanks Fennekin!" I winked at Fennekin who replied with a wag of her tail and a small yip. Chespin leaped over one of the tables and rushed over panting and singed from Fennekin's attack and looked to me with a worried expression.

"Are you okay Touko?" Shauna looked to me with worried expression that was mixed with a little bit of shock. I nodded and motioned over to Fennekin.

"I'm fine don't worry Fennekin has my back-"Fennekin shouted out her agreement still concentrated on Chespin who, just like she, was panting and huffing in exhaustion. It was always adorable to me how Pokémon took pride in being able to protect their trainer, "-besides we have a battle to finish!"

Shauna nodded and Chespin took a stance strait across from Fennekin. Fennekin's body was slowing down from exhaustion and she kept cringing from the cut that was way too close to her eye for my comfort. Chespin on the other hand was whimpering from the burns on his back and had a bit of blood smeared on his arm probably from scratching it on one of the table edges.

"Fennekin knock him down with one last ember!" Fennekin immediately began to gather as much energy into her last attack as she could.

"Chespin use tackle!" Chespin grunted then sped off towards Fennekin dead set on throwing her back.

"Now Fennekin let's end our first battle together with a victory!" Fennekin shot the attack at Chespin when he got close to her and he flew back onto the ground before going limp. Fennekin yawned before lying down with a tired huff while I jumped into the air with a loud cheer.

"Chespin is unable to battle so Touko and Fennekin win." Calem called out. Shauna rushed towards Chespin with a worried look and cradled his tiny form into her arms. He looked up to her with a sad smile.

"Its okay I know you tired you're hardest." Shauna soothed him then carried him over to Calem and me,  
"Man your Fennekin is so strong and adorable!"

I quickly agreed before kneeling down to check on my starter. Luckily she was alright but carried a few minor injuries like a cut on her back and the one on her eye; when I kneeled down to her head sprung up excitedly and I knew she was waiting for her praise. I behind her ears and smiled down at her with pride and contentment.  
"That was amazing Fennekin I knew you could do it!"

Fennekin wagged her tail and folded her ears back all the way and she immediately began to shower my hand with small licks and nuzzled of affection. I giggled and picked her up before setting her on top of my cap. At first she looked around from the new height with curiosity but soon she settled down and dozed off.

"Oh shit…" I patted around my shorts. Calem looked away form Shauna who was talking nonstop about how awesome her little 'Chessy-wessy' did in battle and how strong he was going to be where he started to get the hand of battles.

"What's up?" He looked at me concerned.

"I left my Transceiver over at Grace's house… I'll be right back." Calem stopped me before I could run back and looked over to Shauna.

"I'm gong to go with her we'll be back soon." Shauna waved him off.

"Go ahead. I have to go buy some potions and Pokeballs anyways." Calem nodded at her than turned to walk with me Froakie bouncing along side him with lazy croaks. Fennekin was falling asleep on my head so I had to adjust her so she wouldn't accidently slip off and hurt her even more.

"Yo always leave that damn thing everywhere." I stuck my tongue out at him and slowly took my hands away form the sleeping fire type on my head.

"I accidently left it in my room." Calem rolled his eyes behind me but still smiled slightly.

"Yesterday you left it at the restaurant we went to go eat at and then the day before that you left it by the fountain and almost knocked it in the fountain after you found it." I glared at Calem as he recalled my past mistakes and pouted when he laughed about the tine we fell in the fountain.

"That was completely your fault. If you hadn't tried to shove snow into Shauna face she wouldn't have knocked me in and I wouldn't have grabbed you and pulled you in with me." I walked faster down Route one but slowed down when Calem elbowed me and winked at me.

"You didn't seem to mind." I knew he was just playing around but that didn't stop the blush that overcame my face. I really didn't want to picture Calem lying on top of me again. Calem only laughed louder when he saw my flushed face and Froakie paused in bouncing between us before slowly shaking his head and continuing to jump.

We walked up the path to Grace's house and Rhyhorn immediately greeted us with a nod of his head. I waved to him with a smile while Calem nodded back to him.

"You're back so soon." Grace looked back to us with a warm motherly smile but paused when she saw Froakie and Fennekin but she looked at Fennekin the longest. "Oh dear you're Pokémon look exhausted. Here, let them rest for a little while."

"She took on Shauna and won." Calem flopped down on the couch with a sigh and Grace set Fennekin down right besides him so she could tend to her wounds. The two chatted while I fled upstairs with Froakie trailing right behind me croaking with each step he took. I hastily opened the guest room door and started to move the pillows around to hopefully find the device while Froakie just looked and sniffed around.

"Go ahead and look around I guess…" I said while getting off of the bed and moving things around on the dresser. I got a croak in response but ignored it as I hurriedly flipped through random drawers and paces.

"Aha!" I reached under the bed and grinned victoriously when my hand felt the cool temperature of my Xtransceiver. I quickly grabbed it and turned it on to see if I got any new messages.

Two missed calls and four new messages, one of the calls were from Cheren while the rest were from Bianca; Most of the messages consisted of either 'Oh my Arceus call me' or 'I need to talk to you right now Touko'. What was so important that she had to talk to me right away? Was everybody alright; were any of my Pokémon missing or hurt? Just the thought made me sick to my stomach.

I exited my messages and went to my gallery; inside were tons of pictures of me and my team from when Samurott was still a tiny Oshawott to the day we finally defeated Alder and won the championship. I even had pictures of Cheren, Bianca, and I on our first day becoming Pokémon trainers. To my left Bianca was smiling shyly to the camera while Cheren was scowling to my right and right smack in the middle was me with a giant excited grin, my arms rested around both of their shoulders perhaps squeezing them a little too tightly. I was a lot more reckless and careless back then…. But that changed the day I found out my destiny and everything went down hill from there.

I quickly pocketed my Xtransceiver and got up sniffling. When had I started crying? I had no idea but I wiped them away as quickly as I could and stood up while mentally giving myself a small pep talk. I quickly cleaned up then headed down the stairs where Calem and Grace where waiting for me.

"Where's Froakie?" Calem asked and I shrugged. He was with me a minute ago.

"He's probably still upstairs-" Calem nodded the jogged upstairs. "-I'll help you look for him."

We headed upstairs and searched in the bathroom and in the guest bedroom but he was no where to be found. I looked down the hall and paused when I noticed Serena's door was slightly open. Quickly getting Calem's attention I pointed towards her door and a look that read 'oh shit' quickly came over him.

We slowly walked stealthily down the halls trying not to make a sound. Calem pushed the door open carefully and our eyes widened when we saw Froakie sitting directly on Serena's chest looking down at her sleeping figure. Calem shook his head and Froakie threw a warning glance to Calem and moved his arms close to Serena's face threatening to wake her up if he took another step foreword. Calem paused mid-step but kept on going.

Froakie immediately looked at Serena and blinked before croaking loudly to wake her up. Serena jolted awake obviously startled by the Frog Pokémon's call and looked at the amphibian on her chest with wide terrified eyes. Froakie and she had a short staring contest before Froakie inflated the bubbles around its chest to make it appear bigger and, just like he had done with Calem, flicked his slimy tongue onto her face.

Through out the quiet tiny neighborhood an incredibly loud shriek echoed causing sleeping Fletchling and nesting Pidgey's to fly out of the trees startled from the unexpected sound. Calem, Serena, and I sat in silence as Serena glared over at us heatedly. Froakie glared right back at her from Calem's lap and I just sat awkwardly distracting myself with Fennekin soft fur as she nuzzled hand making it hard for me to scratch behind her ears. She absolutely adored affection and being fussed over.

Froakie decided to try to get a little bit closer to Serena in hopes of making her even more uncomfortable and ducked in time for her to swat at him.

"Keep that thing away from me!" She shrieked and Calem quickly picked Froakie up and scooted him over to me so he wouldn't be in her reach.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath but Serena must have heard me judging from the glare she sent me.

"Well we better get going. We'll visit soon Grace!" Calem took Froakie and grabbed my wrist dragging me behind him hurriedly. Fennekin quickly climbed up my jacket and made herself comfortable on top of my head slightly weighing my hat down slightly. We parted with soon goodbyes and Calem quickly closed the door after him.

"I can't believe her-" He growled out to me. Froakie was snickering slightly proud that he had gotten under the bitches skin so easily. "She actually tried to hit him!"

"Let's just be grateful she's not coming with us. I don't think I could put up with her for much longer and I've only known her for a couple of days." I crossed my arms and looked up to the tree that casted shadow over Rhyhorn's home. Victini looked down at me with a smile and waved and before I looked over to the fuming Calem in front of me I looked back to him and waved back earning me a happy squeak.

"So I was thinking that we could travel together until we hit Santalune forest and then from there on we can begin to treat each other as Rivals." I rolled my eyes at him as we walked because he reminded me so much of Cheren when it came down to planning for our travels. We walked past fountain after stocking up on as much potion's as we could. There was a large bridge we had to walk past in order to go on to Route two and I started down mesmerized by the crystal clear water. We both looked down to where the bridge ended and halted when we heard somebody running towards us.

"Wait for me!" Shauna yelled and stopped right next to us with Chespin running at her side. "We have to do this together!"

I nodded and looked over to Calem. "We can take our first step together." Shauna nodded.

"One..." Calem counted off. "Two… Three!" Just like in my previous journey it all started with a couple of steps. We all cheered in excitement when we passed the sign that bordered route two from Aquacorde town. Suddenly getting an idea I pulled out my Xtransceiver and looked to my temporary companions.

"Get close together!" Shauna and Calem didn't argue but only smiled when I held the camera up. I would save as many pictures from this journey with my new rivals like I did with my old ones. Just like Fennekin, Froakie climbed onto Calem's back while Shauna picked Chespin up and held him close into her chest.

"Cheese!" Click.

Time to make new friends, dreams, and most importantly memories.

A/U: I made a 3d cube model out of toothpicks and gum that I chewed up... I'm so fucking weird….. It took me so long to get this done and I only did about… five thousand words maybe? I would've had this done sooner but for some stupid reason my brain does not want to write and I'm trying to work on not only all of my homestuck stories but a new one that's for FerriswheelShipping. Plus school is starting again soon so yay- **no**. I wish I had another week. :( I picked Fennekin not only because of how much she seriously out scored the others but since I got the fire type I will be choosing between Squirtle and Bulbasaur because in the game you can choose either Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur when Professor Sycamore offers them to you. Oh yeah and thank you for reading. 


End file.
